The Life Before the Ressurection
by Ulquiorra D. Cifer
Summary: A boy with nothing truly has everything to gain. Everyone, just like their afro, has their roots. This skeleton is no exception!
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Without a Name

**Disclaimer****: I ****do not in any way**** own One Piece or any of Eiichiro Oda's works. I do in ****every way**** promote One Piece as one of the best animes.**

**ever conceived.**

**Author's Note****: This is my first fanfiction and I'm also pretty new to the site itself. Any compliments are appreciated however criticism is much more valuable to me.**

**Also the song, Binks No Sake, is a tune to listen to before reading as it revolves around it. Likewise none of the rights to it are mine.**

A long time ago, before the Great Pirate era, there was a country in West Blue. The country of Ongaku had not allied itself with the World Government but at the time it did not matter since there weren't fifty-billion pirates sailing around to be some sort of pirate official or lord or governor or…president! There weren't too many pirates around trying to become the Pirate President and those that were had little ambition and no strength that came from the heart. However, when one took a look at Ongaku they found a change in aura that seemed like the coming of a new era that would usher in.

In the small town of Gakki a boy in tattered clothing holds up a cup to by passers.

"A good deed for your spot in heaven", the boy asked with hunger in his voice. A woman, hearing him, walked away without a word while holding her daughters hand.

"Doesn't that boy have a mommy, mommy?", she asked. The mom motioned for her daughter to come along while scolding her.

"How great it must be to have a family, a name even!", he told himself with a smirk as he looked to a cloudy sky. He wasn't sad to not have a name or family, he just daydreamed about it when he wasn't begging. It's funny how even in a crowded street filled with laughter, you can still feel so alone. He walked down the street into a new part of town. It was a beautifully tiled plaza with shops surrounding it and a giant fountain in the middle. At the other side was a beach with a magnificent view of the rising sun. It was there, in that coastal plaza, that he saw it. A shiny violin hung from a display in a shop filled with many other instruments but with said violin shining in the sun's warm rays. There was no lag in reaction.

"I could sell it", he thought out of hunger. He ran in to the shop, snatched the violin and sprinted off past the fountain and into the old part of town.

"That…was surprisingly easy", he said to himself. He saw that people around him were looking at the shiny piece of wood. He had now seen it in full light. He had never had anything before. The strings were all finely tuned and the end of the strings were it meets the wood was made out of solid brass. He could see his reflection in the golden instrument from the heavens. He looked at himself and back to it and knew that a boy with barely enough clothing to keep him warm during the summer and a face that only his mother, who didn't exist, could love didn't deserve the right to even hold it. He quickly ran off to a pawn shop.

He summed up his courage to talk to another human being and mumbled," I'd…l-like to sell this…thing". He didn't know what it is he was holding and it was just now that he realized this.

The old man smoking a pipe behind the counter knew this as well and grunted in a cocky way, "Tell ya what child, I'll gib ya five belly". The boy simply walked out with an emotionless face. He made about fifteen belly a day begging and it still couldn't pay enough for him to even smell food. He didn't know exactly what it was for but it had strings so it must be meant for music. He went in to a busy alley and decided to play it to see if anyone would give him money like he saw some of the other people in the plaza doing to some street performers. Have you ever heard this one thing called Rap? The boy's playing made that very music genre sound amazing. Needless to say no one gave him money. Some that came by took some coins from him though if that counts as business. He needed to find a job. That much was clear, but where was the question. He walked into the nearest building since he didn't know how to read to see if it would suit him. He asked if there was any work. The luckiest thing happened to him on that day. No amount of coins he found on the ground or food found in the dumpster could amount to this moment. The bartender gave him a case of sake (alcoholic beverage) and told him to deliver it to the music store in the new plaza.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Going to Bring Binks' Sake

The boy, holding a case of sake in one hand and his violin in the other, unwittingly walked to the music store. Hunger is a force that can drive a man to kill his family for even a morsel of scraps from a king's banquet. He kept going thinking that he would end up getting paid when really he was walking back to crime scene with enough evidence to prove him guilty. He kept walking still. The waves crashed on the sand near the plaza and the fountain spewed water from what seemed like nowhere. He went into the music store and saw a man at the counter looking parched and in need of a drink.

"What's your name, boy", the man inquired. He was wearing a suit and bow tie. On his head he had a top hat and he approached the boy while walking on his cane even though he wasn't very old.

He kept on to approaching him but kept his distance and again but patiently said, "Better yet, why is a boy working when his father is making money…oh forgive me for my horrible manners yohoho. My name is Binks and you are?"

Still waiting for an answer he asked again, "Where's your family?" "I-I d-don't…", the boy trailed off as he was thinking of a lie to tell so he wouldn't worry the man.

"I have…no name..n-no family", the boy continued with honesty. There was a pause and a flash of revelation came across Binks' face. There's a feeling that we all get sometimes when we hear of others problems. Even if you don't care it still shows that you have some form of feeling towards it. He walked past him and pointed outside the window into the rising sun. The waves danced in the beach while an orange sky set the tone for a long day's passing.

"This boy, is your world. How wonderful it is to wake up, no matter if you're on the streets or in a queen's bed, and see the rising sun and walk in its everlasting light. To look up at the sky and see every star and the moon shine down from a dark sky. Isn't it something to be alive and see and hear! Even if it can't get any worse, isn't that a gift?"

A tear came down the boy's face and onto the violin. Binks didn't notice the violin was his but instead the sake. He began to drink and as he did the boy cried even harder. To think someone cares in a world that has not even given him a family.

Day by day the boy brought him sake and he stayed a while in Binks' Music Shoppe to hear the tunes being played. Through all these days he was being taught how to play and got to eat for the first time in what seemed like ages. One day while he was bringing a delivery of sake to Binks he hummed a tune that went a little like this.

"Going to bring Binks' Sake! Let the sea breeze lead the way!...", the boy caught himself in his joy. It was a new feeling. He finally had something. A friend, a talent, and a part of a song. Maybe this orphan child now had something. Mother mercy is a strict and unforgiving bitch. She gives us many gifts only to see if it will hurt us if she took them away. To feel nothing but hope and then to have it taken away is the most painful thing a person can undergo. Even if you're an orphan who begs on the street to the same people every day and to have all of them shun you for existing, you still have hope. The boy with no name and a talent for music still has hope. He went in to the plaza and saw a totally different scene. Mother mercy has forsaken him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3: I Can Only See the Truth!

He was running. Brook, our orphan boy turned hero had to go over in his oxygen deprived mind what had just happened. He closed his eyes and ran on with soul solid in his hand. He went over all the events in his mind.

Going to bring Binks' sake, just like any other day, he arrived at the plaza and saw nothing but a portly man holding Binks. He was holding him alright. The boy saw the big man's sword puncture through Binks throat and he lifted him up by the corpse of his neck. The boy ran to him in an attempt to punch him. When he did so they both vanished into smoke and he went blind for a second.

"Surprised boy?", said the portly man. He held a sword and wore a cloak covered with depictions of eyes of all different colors.

The weird man continued, "That is the power of the Miru Miru no Mi(the "see-see" fruit, causes people to see illusions. It wears of if someone tries to come into contact with it), with it I will burn this Plaza to the ground-futotei!" Binks, now hearing this, knew what he had to do. He put up his fist and drunkenly hit the man with all his might. A Miru Miru no mi user not only has the power to make people see but he also has the power to look into other people's minds and read them to see their memories. Both Binks and the boy went blind and for what seemed like an eternity went blind.

They saw each other but everything else went black. Out of nowhere, a figure started to appear of a woman holding a baby. Everything gained color and he saw a father smiling with the mother at the baby. Binks of coarse knew nothing of what was happening but he was as totally speechless as the boy when they heard the mother say the name "Brook". It went on and it showed his mom and dad leaving him in an abandoned and small hut crying. They wore farmers clothing and the mother was seemingly pregnant with another baby.

"leave him, the priest said there is nothing to be done", whispered the father. It went on and showed the boy growing up and on the streets. He begged to a woman holding her daughters arm and they walked away without a word. It all went black again and the mother in a stunningly beautiful dress and smooth hands gestured for the boy to come to her.

She said with the most angelic voice that rang like a church bell, "Come now Brook, my child. Now is the hour of your reawakening. Come now with me and suffer no more!" "O-okaasan(Japanese for mother)", stuttered the now shivering teenager one should say as he was making his way to her in a void of everlasting darkness.

"BROOK!", Binks stopped him and handed him his cane, "You know that she is now and never will be a part of your life. This is an illusion! All the years of begging, being ignored, and being treated as scum is not! The suffering that we all undergo erodes our will to be someone else and makes us who we truly are Brook. This is not you Brook, you know what you must do. Open the cane!" Binks handed him his cane. Brook was confused at first but when he opened it a long thin blade was uncovered and he looked at his reflection, the very same one he saw when he looked at his violin. The sword spoke to him. It too had a name.

Brook chanted his attack, "Soul Solid….memories zero". He thrust the sword with all his might into his mother. Everything went black and then like a flash it all came back. The plaza was for the most part destroyed and all the shops were on fire.

"I just saw my past, but what I didn't see was your future, yohohohoho!", Brook chuckled with a tear running down his face. He drew the sword from the man's chest and still saw his reflection but in his blood. He was gone. On his pants where the name: Iryuu Jishon. He looked back to Binks and smiled with tears still running down his face. He didn't want to harm another human being but now was not the time for these feelings. The Music Shoppe was close to catching flame.

He and Binks were running to get help now. Brook had just gone over it all in his mind. He now understood what he had. Binks, even though a drunk, had taught him everything he knew. The Music Shoppe was saved and the mystery of Iryuu Jishon was solved. It turns out that he was something called an Ichibukai. He worked with the marines and world government to force Ongaku to join them. Binks taught music to Brook till he died. After that Brook joined a battle convoy and then became a Rumbar Pirate.

One can gain physical strength for years and be the toughest person alive. Another can be weak and feeble with a despicable rank in society. The difference? A person that has been brought down so that he is stripped of pride, joy, and his ego can only show who he really is. It is only when you have absolutely nothing that you have everything to fight for.


End file.
